Daffodil
by otsukareen
Summary: 1.000.000 Daffodil untuk Haruno Sakura sebagai— KakaSaku. AU. FOR KAKASAKU FANDAY! :D


1.000.000 _Daffodil_ untuk Haruno Sakura sebagai—

_Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_

**Daffodil**

_by Emmie Fleuretta_

* * *

><p>"KAKASHIII!" Sosok berambut <em>bubble<em> _gum_ itu berlari-lari melewati kerumunan orang yang hendak memasuki ruang tunggu untuk menaiki pesawat ataupun menunggu sanak keluarga yang baru turun dari pesawat terbang. Sesekali, pemilik mata _emerald_ yang bernama Haruno Sakura meminta maaf kepada siapa saja yang ia tabrak. Ketika kakinya berhenti tepat di hadapan seorang pria dengan rambut perak melawan gravitasinya, ia diam. Sebelum akhirnya, memeluk pria yang sebenarnya kekasihnya itu. "KAKASHIII!" Dan sekali lagi, berteriak.

Sosok pria pemilik dua warna mata berbeda yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itu hanya tersenyum geli dan melontarkan wajah –maaf-kan-kami- kepada semua orang yang berada di bandara. Balas memeluk sosok Sakura dengan lembut.

"Merindukanku, eh?"

Sakura berjinjit. Menatap dua bola mata yang memiliki warna berbeda itu, dan mengangguk. "_Hai_!" Lalu—err… mencium bibir tipis Kakashi. Di. Depan. Khalayak. Umum.

Orang dewasa. Melotot.

Anak-anak. Ngiler.

Orang tua. Segera menutup mata anaknya.

Jadilah mereka, sepasang kekasih yang memasuki _breaking news_ karena berciuman di depan khalayak umum. Belum lagi, yang menyerang adalah perempuannya. Oh, _gosh._

.

.

.

"Kakashi…" Sakura menatapi tubuh jangkung Kakashi yang memunggunginya. Mendengarkan suara sayup-sayup Kakashi yang sedang bertelepon. Ia duduk termangu di meja makan yang biasa mereka tempati, di apartemen Sakura tentunya—Sakura tidak pernah mau menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua di apartemen Kakashi karena jorok. "Kakashi…" Panggilnya sekali lagi.

Kakashi berbalik sedikit sekedar untuk melihat Sakura, lalu menaikkan alisnya tanda bahwa ia bertanya.

Sakura menghela napasnya sejenak. "Kau bertelepon terus," ujarnya dengan nada kesal. "tidakkah kau ingin menanyakan kekasihmu? Aku juga ingin menanyakan bagaimana itu London."

Kini, gantian Kakashi yang menghela napas ketika mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir merah sang kekasih. "Yah, aku sedang _jetlag_. Jadi, bisakah kita lanjutkan perbincangan ini nanti?—oke," katanya sembari menutup ponsel _flip_-nya sebelum berbalik mendekati Sakura.

Mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura, Kakashi bertopang dagu. "Jadi apa kabarmu?" tanyanya dengan seringai menghias di wajah tampannya. Berharap Sakura tidak ngambek karenanya.

"Sudah telat." Sakura berkacak pinggang. Menggebrak meja, Sakura pindah ke sofa merah _maroon_ yang tak berada jauh dari meja makan. Menghidupkan televisi di depannya, dan berpura-pura menonton _channel_ yang memutar film romansa aneh—yang jelas-jelas Sakura tidak menyukainya.

Tak menyerah, Kakashi masih menyeringai. "Kau tak mau ingin tahu betapa cantiknya gadis-gadis di London? Mata mereka sangat—"

_Duk!_ Sebuah bantal sewarna dengan sofa yang diduduki Sakura memotong perkataan Kakashi dan menimpuk kepala perak Kakashi. _Nice_, Sakura.

"Berhentilah, Kashi! Aku ingin tidur!" Sakura berbaring pada sofanya, matanya ia pejamkan erat-erat.

Kakashi diam sejenak mendengar itu, lalu akhirnya benar-benar menyeringai. "Jadi kau tidak ingin oleh-oleh dariku?" Tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepala peraknya, memasang wajah sangat-_sangat_ kecewa. Kakashi menutup matanya barang 10 detik. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya—tampaklah wajah ceria bermata _emerald_ berada di depannya. Sangat dekat.

"Mana oleh-olehnya?" Mata Sakura berbinar.

Tersenyum, Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura ke kamar. "Siapkan bajumu, kita akan melewati perjalanan panjang!"

Mendengar itu, Sakura bengong mencerna perkataan Kakashi membiarkan dirinya diseret.

"Bukannya aku minta oleh-oleh?" gumam Sakura bingung.

.

.

.

"_A-ano_, Kakashi… kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura sembari mengepak bajunya. Sesekali, ia merona tatkala Kakashi membantunya mengambilkan dalamannya.

"Hokkaido," sahut Kakashi singkat, padat dan sangat jelas bahwa itu tidak jelas. "Aku sudah memesan tiket kereta api, dan kita akan menaiki kapal laut Tokyo-Shapporo." Kakashi diam. "Aku juga… sudah menyiapkan kamar di Hokkaido."

Dan jawaban Kakashi membuat Sakura berpikiran mesum.

.

.

.

Sakura memandangi hamparan rerumputan yang luas dari jendela kereta api menuju pelabuhan Tokyo. Tampak binar keceriaan di mata beriris _emerald_-nya. Dalam hatinya tak henti-henti ia mengatakan, "sebentar lagi sampai, sampai ke pelabuhan".

"Kakashi…" panggilnya lirih, lalu menelengkan kepalanya ke samping. Bermaksud memberitahu Kakashi bahwa pemandangan di luar sana begitu menajubkan, tapi segera ia urungkan tatkala _emerald_-nya melihat Kakashi yang tertidur pulas di pundaknya. Melihat itu, Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada Kakashi dan kembali melihat pemandangan di luar sana.

Kakashi tersenyum dalam tidurnya, ah—Kakashi bisa usil juga.

.

.

.

Senja mulai datang. Bias-bias jingga kemerahan terpantul di lautan. Burung-burung laut mulai kembali pulang ke sangkarnya. Matahari hendak pergi meninggalkan bumi Asia Timur dan suara dengungan kapal menambahkan aksen romantis. Tampak sepasang kekasih berdiri menatap indahnya dunia senja.

Sakura menggunakan pagar kapal untuk tempat menumpukan tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat melembut tertimpa bias-bias jingga kemerahan. Suatu keberuntungan untuk Kakashi bisa melihat Sakura begini. "Saku—"

"Kakashi." Sakura buru-buru menyela, kepalanya ia palingkan ke samping, tempat Kakashi berada. "Kenapa kita tidak naik pesawat?" tanyanya polos tanpa memikirkan kalau naik kapal itu romantis atau apa, daripada naik pesawat yang bikin sakit telinga.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Bisa kau lihat, pemandangan naik kapal dan naik kereta api itu cocok untuk sepasang kekasih?"

"Tapi kau tertidur di kereta api," ujar Sakura ketus sembari kembali melihat _sunset_.

Makin menyeringai, Kakashi memeluk Sakura dari belakang. "Bagaimana kalau aku minta maaf dan menciummu di saat-saat _sunset_? Agar menggantikan yang ta—AW!" Kakashi buru-buru mundur selangkah untuk melihat kakinya yang berdenyut karena dipijak Sakura.

"Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" pekik Sakura meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih memastikan keadaan kakinya—ah, apakah kalian tahu bahwa rona merah menjalar di pipi Sakura?

.

.

.

Setelah berjam-jam menaiki kereta api, kapal laut, dan menaiki kereta api lagi, menaiki taksi. Akhirnya mereka sampai juga pada tempat tujuan! Ini membuat Kakashi sedikit bernapas lega karena ia tak perlu berlama-lama lagi mengangkut barang-barang yang ia dan Sakura bawa. Omong-omong kejam juga Sakura menjadikannya pesuruh untuk mengangkut barang-barangnya yang segitu banyak—tapi, tak apalah, beberapa menit lagi, ataupun satu jam lagi. Kakashi bakalan membalas balik dengan menjadikan Sakura sebagai miliknya. Mengingat itu, Kakashi menyeringai.

Di depan Kakashi, Sakura membentang kedua tangannya. Merasakan semilir angin yang lembut. Pandangannya tertuju pada hamparan luas bunga-bunga berwarna kuning yang di tengah-tengah ada sebuah rumah mungil bergaya Eropa. "Woaaa! Indah sekali!" pekiknya, tak memedulikan Kakashi.

Kakashi menyamai langkah Sakura yang mulai berlari-lari kecil di padang buga itu. Menyadari eksistensi Kakashi, Sakura agak merona. "Maaf aku melupakanmu…"

Tersenyum, Kakashi menggeleng. "Tidak apa."

Sakura yang sebelumnya duduk di hamparan bunga-bunga indah itu, berdiri lagi dan ikut berjalan bersama Kakashi yang sepertinya menuju rumah mugil di tengah-tengah padang bunga. Sakura memasang wajah bingung nan lucu. "Emm... sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Kakashi menghentikan jalannya, menatap Sakura. Sakura berjalan ke depan Kakashi, membentangkan kedua tangannya dengan ceria. "Sebenarnya padang bunga ini punya siapa? Dan rumah itu?"

Kakashi diam, lalu mendudukkan dirinya setelah menyuruh Sakura duduk. Sedangkan Sakura masih setia memandang Kakashi dengan raut wajah bertanya. "Punya seseorang yang bernama Haruno Sakura."

Jawaban Kakashi membuat Sakura mematung. Wajahnya berubah panik sekaligus senang. "Eh-ah, pu-punyaku? Ma-maksudmu orang yang sa-sama denganku?"

"Bukan. Punyamu."

Sakura terpaku. Mencerna perkataan Kakashi lagi yang sungguh kali ini membuatnya berpikir dua kali lambat. Ia menunduk. "U-untuk apa?"

Meletakkan barang-barang bawaan. Kakashi berdiri dan merentangkan lengannya. "1.000.000 bunga _Daffodil_ untuk Haruno Sakura sebagai—" ia mengantungkan perkataannya, memberikan Sakura sedikit waktu untuk menatap bingung Kakashi. "—bayaran untuk mengganti Haruno menjadi, Hatake."

"Ka-kau melamarku?" tanya Sakura kaget. Kedua bola matanya membulat. Dipetiknya satu tangkai bunga yang Kakashi bilang bernama _Daffodil_. "Kenapa bunga _Daffodil_?"

Kakashi kembali duduk, memetik satu tangkai lagi dan memandangnya lembut. "Kau pikir seharusnya aku ini melamarmu dengan bunga Sakura?"

"Ti-tidak juga." Sakura merona.

Tersenyum, Kakashi meletakkan satu tangkai bunga _Daffodil_ di telinga Sakura. "_Daffodil _ini sangat mirip denganmu. Tidak bunga Sakura saja yang mirip denganmu." Sakura menatapnya bingung masih dengan rona di pipinya. "_Daffodil_ melambangkan keceriaan, cinta, kelembutan. Mirip denganmu, 'kan?"

Ditanya begitu, mau tak mau Sakura mengangguk.

"Juga, _Daffodil_ melambangkan awal yang baru di bulan Maret—"

"Eh? Benar-benar mirip denganku, dong?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Seperti awal datangnya dirimu ke dunia, juga seperti—awal tergantinya nama Haruno menjadi Hatake di bulan Maret." Ia mencium pipi yang semakin merona tatkala mendengar penuturannya.

Membuang muka yang merona, Sakura melempar satu tangkai bunga _Daffodil_ pada Kakashi. "Kau pikir aku sudah menerimamu?"

"Aku gantikan kata 'ya' dengan rona merahmu." Kakashi menatap Sakura lama. Berdiri, dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. "Oh yah, yang mengangkat barang-barang itu sekarang kamu yah, Saku-_chan_? Aku capek sekali."

Sakura segera melotot. Buru-buru ia berdiri dan mengejar Kakashi, menghadang Kakashi dengan meninju dada bidang Kakashi. "Enak saja kau—" ucapnya garang. Kemudian menarik kerah kemeja Kakashi, mendekatkan wajah mereka dan… menggigit bibir merah Kakashi. "—itu tanda penerimaanku!" Lalu Sakura segera melesat pergi ke rumah mungil yang sebentar lagi mereka tempati.

Kakashi hanya memutar matanya, mengelus bibir yang baru saja digigit itu, dan berbalik untuk mengambil barang-barang bawaan mereka.

"KAKASHIII!" Sakura yang telah mencapai pintu rumah tersebut meneriakkan namanya lagi. "Cepet bukakan pintunya dong!"

Dasar.

* * *

><p>OWARI.<p>

Oneshoot abalku! Hohoho! Semoga kalian senang, _nee_! Oh, yah, ini untuk meramaikan KakaSaku fanday! Selamat KakaSaku fanday! Rencananya sih aku pengen buat _sequel_nya, semoga kesampaian~ :3

Soal bunga Daffodil, bunga ini selalu mekar di bulan Maret. Bunga ini juga asalnya dari Inggris,makanya aku buat Kakashi baru pulang dari London. Dan eceknya, ketika Kakashi masih di London untuk urusan kerjanya, ia beli gitu benih bunga Daffodil di London terus selama ia kerja, ia suruh pesuruhnya untuk menanam benih di Shapporo Hokkaido, sekaligus ngebeli rumah disana. Oh iya, kenapa aku mesti pilih jauh jauh di shapporo Hokkaido? Oomku pernah cerita, kalau di Shapporo itu terkenal dengan padang bunganya. Hehehe~ kalau udah banyak bunga, berarti di shapporo itu tanahnya subur dums? Jadi dengan coretlaknatnyacoret aku menyimpulkan bahwa bunga Daffodil yang hidupnya di iklim inggris pun bakalan cocok di Shapporo- *pret

Akhir kata, review? Author menerima kritik dan saran :D


End file.
